American involvement in Latin America
The American involvement in Latin America was an era of American occupation of Latin America which lasted from the beginning, when American troops landed on San Jose, Costa Rica in 2016, and ended with the withdrawel of American troops of the Panama canal in 2035 Overthrow of Jose Lopez In 2014, Lopez came to power in Costa Rica. He immediatly started exiling Capatalists and Imperialists. All Caucasian people were brought to prison camps. Lopez expanded the country's navy and infantry by 45%. All the other Central American countries started to worry. The Invasion of Costa Rica in 2015 was an all-out invasion of Costa Rica by Panama, Jamaica, Nicargua, and El Salvador. Costa Rica defended it's borders outstandingly, and gained 90 miles of Panaman territory. As more Capatalists were being thrown out, America was preparing an invasion and annexation. In 2016, Am,erican troops parachuted into San Jose, the capital of Costa Rica. Two days later, Jose Lopez was caught and trialed. He was hanged in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Costa Rica was annexed by America. Attack of Panama and Honduarus Because of crimes against humanity in Honduras, U.S troops invaded and annexed Honduras. In the other Central American nations, the people were expecting an invasion. Although most of the goverment in other nations in Central America feared invasion, the people of the nations were counting on an invasion to liberate them. In 2017, the Panaman civilians overthrew the dictatorship, which sarted a civil war between Panaman civilians and Capatalists, and communists. To prevent a communist regime in Panama, American soldiers landed on the canal in 2017, and occupied the canal zone. Soon, two days later, the communist revolutionaires handed sovereignity over to the United States. Invasion and Annexation of all nations In 2018, 47 American troops parachuted into El Salvador, and overthrew the goverment. American soldiers invaded and occupied Jamaica. Soon, the U.S ambassador for Guatamala and Belize traveled to the two countries, and easily overthrew them. American troops invaded Cuba, and overthrew the Communist regime in a month. Cuban capatalists joined the Americans. Cuba was soon annexed. Reason behind invasions The real reason behind the occupation of the Latin American countries was because Communism was growing popular again, and the U.S feared that Latin America would fall into communism. Another reason was because Columbian soldiers had been attacking U.S navy ships, and the United States needed a closer base to attack Colombia. Also, most Latin American nations were Fascist. The Great Kingston Communist uprising In 2020, during the Columbian-American war, a huge rebbellion formed in Occupied Jamaica. Socialists staged a rally in Kingston, and burned buildings and shot Capitalists. A day afterwards, Socialists declared the Jamaican Federal Democratic Republic. American troops swiftly invaded and re-occupied Jamaica. All captured Socialists were set up for trails and most were sent to a lifetime of jail. Portugese-American war America was tested to see how great it would defend it's occupied colonies when Portugese colonial troops from the Portugese West Indies invaded the Panaman Canal and Honduras in 2022. The Portugese soldiers were no match for American and Colonial troops. Colonial troops are soldiers from colonies that volunteer for the nation's army. American and Colonial troops defended the territories. America went on the offensive, attacking the Portugese West Indies. Portugal surrendered in 2024, and surrendered the Portugese West Indies, renaming it Bahamas, Haiti, and Greater Antilles. New states, independence In 2030, America bought Aruba and Antilles from the Netherlands, officially ending the Dutch empire. In 2031, Honduras and Puerto Rico became U.S states. Cuba and Jamaica became states, also. Soon, in 2032, Bahamas, Haiti, and Antilles became states. Belize, El Salvador, and Guatamala declared independence, and formed the Federal Capatalist republic of the Latin American Union. In 2034, Costa Rica and Nicargua became U.S states. Panama declared independence in 2035, ending the American occupation of Latin America.